Anise's way
by TimelessReplicaHearts
Summary: This is one thing that happens to a gullible God-General when he believes Anise's money was "stolen" from her.  He'll learn eventually.  -before game event/ no spoilers I can think of...-


Yeah this is one of my first stories that I decides to write. It's a but Anise x Sync haha

Disclaimer:

Tales of the abyss and its characters don't belong to me the belong to bandai namco ( ;A; )

Enjoy?

The new Fon Master Guardian was stomping through the hallways of the cathedral. She had Tokunaga on her back as usual and an empty jar in her left hand. She was thinking of all the precious time she took to raise the gald that had once occupied the _now empty_ jar.

"Booo! This sucks!" She huffed. "Why did Mama and Papa have to donate all of my money?"

"What's your problem, Anise?" The green-haired God-General inquired. He only asked because he wanted her to stop shouting all of the time.

"Oh. It's _you_, Sync. You see I'm in a real bind now," she sighed putting her hands on her hips.

"Heh. That's not my problem, now is it?" the God-General scoffed.

"Ohhh, please. Hear me out? Pretty please?" the young girl begged.

"…Fine."

"You know how my Papa is really gullible right?"

"No, I don't."

Anise sighed then continued, "Okay let's say he is and he gets in to debts real fast."

"…And?"

"And, that affects me of course! I had been saving up a ton of gald and my parents found my stash and donated it to the church!" Anise stated angrily. "My whole family is in debt to Mohs too", she whispered.

Sync rolled his eyes, "Like I said, that's not my problem."

Anise growled, "Well anyways, I'm off to go make some gald. ~ Any donation would be appreciated! ~" She lifted up the jar she was holding and kept nudging it against Sync's arm. He swatted away the jar and walked out of the cathedral to carry out the mission he was assigned that day. Anise shrugged and skipped out of the cathedral hoping to reach her goal of 5,000 gald.

Next Day…..

Sync was traveling down the halls heading towards the entrance of the cathedral when he heard a familiar voice. He opened the door and surely enough, it was that Guardian again.

"Oh no!" the pig-tailed girl yelled. "How could I possibly let this happen?"

"What happened _this time_?" Sync folded his arms, he expected as much since he had seen this happen often since her role of Fon Master Guardian was given to her. Their paths crossed constantly in the morning.

"Why do you wanna know?" She frowned looking up to see Sync's golden mask glistening in the sunlight instead of his face.

"I'm curious to why you have to cause a scene all of the time," he stood waiting for a good enough answer that would please him. "Well?"

"Someone came up from behind me and stole my sack of gald! I had worked so hard too!" She cried.

This scene had indeed attracted the soldiers' attention; they had nothing better to do.

The God-General looked at the soldiers, who supposedly where on guard duty. If Anise was robbed they would have noticed, especially in front of the cathedral.

"I don't really see how that's possible"

"Even with all of these Oracle knights around their not going to bother to help the poor cute innocent me!" the girl vehemently stated.

"No, you're just annoying, "Sync argued.

"Boo! Fine, whatever!" she hissed, then immediately changed her attitude." Do you think you can give me a hand? Please? I need to get back to my original amount by tonight!" she threw he hands together in a praying position and begged the green-haired boy to cooperate with her just this once! "I might consider giving you something in return~"

He watched Anise beg him and thought for a moment." I guess I can," he moaned.

"Really?" Anise's eyes glittered, she was so excited.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to give you anymore than 500 gald," he assured her, after all, he wasn't rich.

Anise jumped up and down a couple of times and reached in one of her pockets and flung out an empty, brown sack. He placed as much gald as he said he would inside the brown sack. Anise squealed.

"Don't think I'll help you again, got it? Now what was it you were going to give me?" He held out his hand waiting for something to his liking to be placed in it.

" Hmmm. Are you sure you want it _now?_" Anise asked putting her fingers on her lips deciding whether or not it was a good time." You'll have to carry _it_ around all day!"

He began feeling very impatient with Anise now.

_Would she hurry up already?_

"Well?"

She shrugged, "It seems I don't feel like giving it to you right now…"

"What do you mean you don't feel like it? Hurry up and give it to me. I-"

His sentence was cut off by Anise, whom had grabbed his hand and yanked it towards her. She planted a quick kiss on his cheek, then let go of him. She giggled then ran off with her new best friend, the sack of gald.

"Thanks for the gald, Sync! ~ "Anise chirped.

Sync's face was bright red. That was something he least expected to happen. Then a voice from behind startled him.

"Sync, what are you still doing here?" the pink-haired God-General yelled.

"A-Arietta!"

"Is that stupid Anise more important than your mission?" She barked." I'll be sure to tell the Commandant about this."

"N-no, don't!" He shouted, his face was an even deeper shade of red from how she explained the situation herself.

"Look, you are already late to arrive at the port! Get moving."

Sync turned around and muttered something…..most unpleasant under his breath and was on his way to the port.

Meanwhile, Anise had started her own little fundraiser for herself.

For the rest of that day, Sync couldn't concentrate as much as he usually could. The main reason was he had never received a kiss of any kind before so he was constantly thinking about it.

So that's what she meant by "You'll have to carry it around all day".

Reviews appreciated 3


End file.
